Don't You See I've Been Here all Along?
by itsahaiilstorm
Summary: What if Ron hadn't eaten Romilda's love potion chocolates? What if he was poisoned because he didn't want to lose the one person he loved most in his life? Ron/Hermione in the Half Blood Prince. ONESHOT. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. JK does. and im jealous


"Hermione are you almost done with my Potions essay? Slughorn's collecting-" Ron pestered his best friend once more. Hermione rolled her eyes before interrupting him,

"Yes, Ronald. Now if you actually did your own essay we wouldn't have this problem would we?" She argued. Ron's face fell emotionless and the tips of his ears began to turn red. They always did that when he was embarrassed. Hermione had to hold the smile urging to creep onto her face; she had to maintain her angry stance.

"Well... that's.. thats totally not the point." Ron stuttered. Hermione raised an eyebrow at him as his gaze glanced up at her face. Her breathing shortened as his deep, blue eyes met her mucky, gross brown ones. "Thanks." She let her stance go and smiled.

"Anytime-"

"RON!" A high voice screeched throughout the Gryffindor common room. Both turned their heads in the direction of the voice, and before Hermione could blink, Lavender Brown was snogging Ron right in front of her eyes. Hermione's heart dropped and she stood frozen to her spot. When they pulled away Ron smiled at Lavender; a smile he never gave her. "Oh, won-won you're so cute when you smile!" She exclaimed as she snuggled her face into his increasingly, muscular chest. Hermione turned away still clutching onto her books, and walked away. Only to hear Lavender's giggling over all the noise in the busy room.

Hermione tried hiding everything, even from Harry. Only Ginny knew how she felt about the red-haired boy snogging that little- No, Hermione. Besides there's nothing you can do. Feeling hopeless she climbed the stairs up to her dormitory. Yes, Ron and her shared their fights but she had always fought back to cover up what she was really feeling. Love. She knew she loved him, ever since third year when she accidently grabbed his hand during class. She could remember the tingling she felt in her body as his skin met hers... Hermione let her books fall to the floor so she could wipe the tears coming quickly down her face.

Ron was sitting in his room, peacefully, when Harry came bursting through the door. The noise nearly scared Ron enough to knock him off his four-poster bed.

"Bloody hell, Harry!" Ron exclaimed, "Nearly scared me out of my socks."

"Sorry, mate, but have you seen Hermione?" Harry asked. Ron's eyes narrowed at the name of their best friend. A sudden flash of jealousy washed over the red-haired boy. Why did he want to see Hermione? He asked himself. Why does it matter? You have Lavender. Ron's thoughts paused for a moment them resumed their thinking, Ugh Lavender. Ron self consciously put a hand to his chapped lips. "Ron?" Harry tried again, "You know I'm sure Madam Pomfrey has something for your lips." An evil smirk came across Harry's face and Ron scoffed.

"That's not the problem, now is it? Can no one find Hermione?" He pestered. Harry shook his head. "Did you check-"

"Her dorm."

"The-

"Library."

"McGonagal's-"

"Office? Not there, either."

"Great Hall?"

"Ron's she's no where!" Harry exclaimed.

"The... the..." Ron tried but he couldn't think of anywhere else Hermione could be. She was missing. Ron closed his eyes hoping that would allow him to see her, but instead he thought of something else. "Well isn't she a prefect? She could be roaming the halls-"

"No one has seen her." The two boys stood in silence, both going over where she could be. Think Ron, think.

"RON!" A high voice came from below. "WON-WON I KNOW YOUR UP THERE!" Ron groaned and Harry stiffled a laugh.

"I don't have time for this.." Ron mumbled, "Damn my good looks, I mean if I had a potion to make me uglier just for her-"

"Ron! That's it!" Harry exclaimed, frightening Ron once more within five minutes.

The boys ran down by the Dungeons, and towards the Potions room. Harry had said he never saw Hermione come from out from Potions today, and figured she might still be down there. Probably learning some more... Ron thought, yet couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. They had taken the Invisibility Cloak to avoid all the Gryffindors in the common room; Ron wanted it to avoid Lavender. They reached the room to find Professor Slughorn just leaving the room.

"Professor, has Hermione been in here?" Harry asked hurriedly.

"She hasn't been in here since classroom, I'm afraid." He said. Ron and Harry nearly took off running but their potions professor's voice stopped them. "What's the rush boys? Come, come have a drink in my office with me."

"Professor we really should be-" Ron began.

"Please, I insist." Slughorn pestered. Ron knew Dumbledore had wanted Harry to get information from Slughorn about God knows what, so Ron couldn't just disagree to the pleading look in Harry's eyes.

"Harry what about Hermione?" Ron whispered as they followed Professor Slughorn to his office.

"Ginny, Neville and Luna are all looking for her, too." Harry whispered back, "We'll only be five minutes."

Ron couldn't really tell you what happened in Slughorn's office. One minute they were all toasting to God knows what, and then Ron was choking on the ground. He was only hoping Hermione was safe. He thought of her brown hair that, over time, tamed to bouncy curls, her beautiful smile, and he couldn't wait to see her bright eyes look at him when he drank the wine. Now, he still thought about her, but on his death bed. Ron didn't know what was going on, but Harry ran frantically around the room trying to help him. His body jerked and tingled as the poison spread quickly through his body, and his airways were being blocked. And all Ronald Weasley could think about was Hermione. Hermione, please be safe. What if I never get to see her again? What if I never got to tell her that-" Harry then shoved something gross into his mouth, and he found the strength to swallow. His thoughts of Hermione were put on pause, as he regained the feeling in his body, and he could breathe through his mouth. Ron sat up and looked at his best friend who smiled broadly at him.

"These girls, they're going to kill me." He answered thinking about Hermione and Lavender. Harry's laugh was the last thing he heard before he blacked out.

Hermione ran through the halls of Hogwarts as fast as her small legs could take her. Ron, no, please be okay. I don't know what I'd do without you... She made it to the hospital wing just as Ginny had, and the two girls walked in together.

"Where were you? It takes Ron to get you back here?" Ginny scolded, but as Hermione's face began to turn red Ginny let out a chuckle. Hermione's eyes then landed on Ron, sleeping peacefully in his hospital bed. The two sat around and stared at his unmoving features. Hermione's eyes scanned his gorgeous face for the first time clearly. What if I hadn't survived? And we weren't talking anymore... Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by Harry, Dumbledore, McGonagal, Snape and Slughorn's appearance in the hospital wing. As they spoke, Hermione blocked them out, only concentrating on what she would say to Ron if he ever woke up...

"Where is he? Where's my Won-Won? Has he been asking for me?" A high voice echoed through the strong walls of the hospital. Hermione made eye contact with Lavender Brown and both girls glared. "What's she doing here?" Lavender asked. Hermione stood, furious, that she could even ask her that.

"I might ask you the same question." Hermione snapped.

"I happen to be his girlfriend."

"And I happen to be his-" Best friend? Acquaintance? "-Friend."

"Don't make me laugh! You haven't spoken in weeks! I suppose you want to make up with him now that he's suddenly all interesting-"

"He's been poisoned you daft dimbo!" Hermione exclaimed, getting shocked expressions from Harry and Ginny. "And for the record I've always found him interesting." A sudden movement next to her made Hermione jump, along with the gurgling noise coming from the subconscious red head. Ron's head moved slightly to the left and his mouth opened a bit.

"Ha. See? he senses my presence. Don't worry Won-Won. I'm here, I'm here..." Lavender pleaded, now leaning over his bedside. Ron moved his head more than the last time so now, if his eyes were open he would be staring straight at Hermione.

"Er...m...ee..." Ron mumbled in his sleep. All the people in the room leaned in closer to hear him speak. Oh please be alright, Ronald. "Her-my-nee." Mumbled Ron louder. Hermione froze in her spot. Had he just said her name? Out loud? For everyone to hear. Lavender choke back a sob, and ran from the room. Ginny pushed Hermione into her chair, and Hermione reached for Ron's exposed arm. She touched it lightly.

"Oh to be young, and to feel love's keen sting." Dumbledore replied, "Come along now, Mr. Weasley is very well attended." Hermione smiled, and grasped his cold hand in hers. The coldness sent shivers down her spine but she didn't mind. Hermione heard a chuckle and looked to her left to see Harry standing there smugly.

"Oh shut up."

Ron could feel his sense returning to him slowly. First, he was aware that he was conscious enough to be able to open his eyes. Next, he noticed how he was tightly compacted into a soft mattress. Nothing like his four-poster bed in the dormitories. The last thing he noticed, was something warm over his arm that wasn't in the sheets. With his last strength he opened his eyes. Gradually the brown puff in front on him turned into hair, then turned into a person, then turned into... Hermione. She was sleeping with her head on top of his free arm, and her frizzy hair covered her face. He didn't need to see her beautiful face to know it was her. As Ron attempted to free his arm, he noticed it was restricted around his hand. He turned his head to see his and Hermione's hands clasped together underneath her chest. Bloody hell my hand is right... there... She's holding my hand. In all of Ron's sudden excitement he began to move his body, forgetting Hermione was still sleeping. She stirred and picked her head up, and Ron immediately shut his eyes. The warmth from her body on top of his left as she lifted herself off of him. He heard her take a deep sigh. Their hands were still connected, and her thumb lightly rubbed up and down his fingers. Ron had to hold back his smile since he was supposed to be sleeping. He wish he could open his eyes and see her beautiful face right there...

"Oh, Ron..." Hermione mumbled. Ron's body tensed as he listened closely to her soft words. "Why won't you wake up already? I don't know what I'd do if I never got to say-"

"Hermione what are you still doing here?" Harry's voice suddenly cut in. Ron cursed in his mind. Dammit, Harry! She was about to tell me something! Ron made a mental note to yell at Harry for that when he's able to.

"I-I must have fell asleep." Hermione stuttered as she pulled her hand from Ron's. No.

"Blimey you look awful." Harry stated, "You should get some rest, I can tell McGonagall you don't feel up to class today-"

"No, Harry its fine. I'll just go shower and get to class." Were her last words before he heard her light footsteps scurrying along the floor, and when Ron heard the door shut, all the happiness drained from his body.

"Tell me how I broke up with Lavender, again?" Ron asked for the one hundredth time. Hermione saw Harry roll his eyes, and Hermione sighed, and turned to the boy sitting next to her.

"Umm, well, she came to visit you in the hospital, and you talked. I don't believe it was a particularly long conversation." Hermione explained. She didn't know if she wanted to tell him all of the little details. It was silent for a minute, and Ron was focusing hard on her face. She became self conscious and looked back towards her book.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm bloody thrilled to be shot of hers. She seems a bit put out." Ron said with a nudge of his head. Hermione looked up to see Lavender glaring at her from across the aisle.

"Yes, she does, doesn't she? You say, you don't remember anything from that night? Anything at all?" replied Hermione, stealing a glance at Harry who was eagerly awaiting Ron's response. If he didn't remember anything, how would she know if he wasn't just dreaming? And maybe, Harry was there too but it was just coincidence that he had said her name.. I mean, he was, supposedly unconscious.

"There is something. But it can't be, I was completely boggled, wasn't I?" He answered with a chuckle. Hermione felt her heart drop into her stomach, as her eyes unfocused as she stared at the meaningless words on the page. With one last, jagged breathe, she managed,

"Right, boggled."

"BOGGLED, GINNY!" Hermione shouted, "Completely boggled, doesn't remember a thing!How could I be so stupid?"

"Hermione-"

"Honestly, Gin how did I actually believe for one moment-"

"Hermione-"

"And you heard Madam Pomfrey! She said he could have some memory loss as a side effect from the medicine. It could last up to two weeks!"

"HERMIONE!" Ginny's loud voice made Hermione jump back in shock. She immediately shut her mouth and dropped onto her bed. "Finally you've shut up! And yeah she did say that. But its been a week, and there's been nothing else he's forgotten besides that, right?"

"But-"

"He was unconscious Hermione." Ginny answered, "Relax. Maybe just tell him what really happened." Just as Ginny finished there came a knock on their door.

"Ginny, its Harry? Is Hermione in there with you?" He called. Ginny immediately opened the door and greeted Harry with a very, welcoming smile. Hermione couldn't help but giggle as Ginny fawned over Harry. Clearly, Ginny was too in awe to speak so Hermione took over.

"What's up, Harry?"

"It's Ron."

"If you don't all bloody be quiet right now, I swear-" Ron threatened but Hermione interrupted him with a small cackle.

"This was the emergency? I thought you were hurt?" She answered angrily. But deep down, she was relieved he was just pulling one of his dumb pranks again.

"Apparently this one's supposed to be real funny." Harry replied sarcastically. Ron rolled his eyes and pressed his ear to his bedroom door. They all waited outside in the boy's dormitory halls, impatiently waiting to see this.

"Fred and George lent me some stuff." Ron explained, "The other day, Seamus played this awful trick on me where-" Ron paused as if he didn't want to tell them, "Anyway, this is payback. Plus, Neville's in there too so it'll be twice as funny."

"Honestly, Ronald this isn't the brightest of ideas-"

"Blimey Hermione, you're going to wake them before the alarm goes off." Ron's whispered huskily and grabbed her wrist. Hermione forgot exactly what she was so peeved at the minute he spoke. She couldn't help but admire the way his new voice matched his man-like appearance. Gone was the small boy from first year, and here, next to her, holding onto her arm tightly, was a man; a man she loved... Her thoughts were hushed by a loud noise sounding like Hogwarts emergency evacuation alarm. Ron and Hermione shared a laugh as they heard Neville and Seamus scream only to find their door locked from the outside.

"HELP!" Neville shotued, "Bloody hell! Seamus the door's locked!" Suddenly a loud explosion occurred and the boys were silent. Ron grinned evilly and tapped his wand on the doorknob. It opened with a click. There, before the four of them stood Neville and Seamus, smothered in green goo. They all let out a laugh as the two boys raged with anger. Ginny and Harry quickly ran down the hall, before Seamus and Neville could see them.

"Blimey Hermione! I wasn't expectin' you!" Seamus answered, "Ron not so much! Bloody hell you two!"

"Sorry boys!" Hermione exclaimed as Ron's hand suddenly grabbed her own. She felt a wave of electricity pass through her body as his warm, large hand held tightly onto her own. They ran down the stairs still holding on to each other. Ron was right in front of her with his robes flailing behind him. Ron looked back for one moment to see if she was still behind him, and that was all it took for Hermione to miss a step. One moment was all it took for her to trip on Ron's robes and knock straight into him. Thankfully they were at the end of the staircase, but he fell with a loud thud, and she on top of him.

"Bloody hell, 'Mione you alright?" Ron asked as she lifted her body slightly off his. Hermione didn't answer right away for two reasons. One, she was now hovering over Ron's body and staring deep into his eyes. Two, he never called her "'Mione" unless he was being considerate which made her heart burn like fire. Hermione searched for her words, but was distracted when she realized how close their lips were. Only a few more inches Hermione, she encouraged herself, but her Gryffindor courage failed her... again.

"Hermione?" Ron asked again.

"Right, sorry." She mumbled and pushed her self off of him. She stuck her hand out for him to grab, and with much effort she helped him off the ground.

"What happened?" Another female voice asked. Ginny and Harry came running down the stairs. "I heard some shouts and such, and I had to make sure-" Her eyes glanced down towards Hermione and Ron. Hermione was confused by her best friends sudden actions, and followed her gaze. She gasped as she realized her and Ron were still holding hands. They each let go immediately and Ginny latched arms with Harry as they walked away; Hermione and Ron right behind them.

"Ugh.. I think I think I need to go vomit." He said, with a smile. He flashed his bright smile at Hermione who hit him right in the arm. "Ow! Hermione... what?"

"Be nice, Ronald!" Hermione scolded, "She's your sister. At least its Harry, not some other bloke." Ron snickered and looked once again ahead of him. When he didn't answer, Hermione became frustrated. He knew it, too, and thats what made her so angry. She wouldn't let him see her guard down, especially not after that night at the hospital. She had to make up for earlier. Ron couldn't know Hermione's feelings; it would ruin their friendship. An argument was the only way. He was boggled, wasn't he? "What?" She asked impatiently, "Why are you laughing?"

"Nothing." insisted Ron. He took a glance at Hermione who suddenly didn't feel angry anymore. Did he just... refuse an argument with me? She asked herself. Ron never backs out from a fight. Especially an argument over Harry and Ginny. Hermione forced her mind back into the present and found Ron staring right at her from the side. She felt her face flush, and she looked away feeling very self conscious, again.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?" questioned Hermione quietly. She looked back at Ron to see him grin, and he turned his head forward again.

"Your hair." He stated simply. Hermione put a hand to the back of her head where her french braid sat streaming down her neck and to her shoulders. Suddenly, she felt a strong hand grab her wrist and pull it back down. Ron removed his hand from her wrist, just as Hermione looked up at him. Much to her dismay, he wasn't looking back at her. She noticed the tips of his ears go red, and she knew what he was about to say wasn't the easiest thing. Oh God, he hates it... "I didn't mean it in a bad way. I like it." And that was enough to make Hermione's heart soar with pleasure, and she couldn't help but smile all the way to breakfast.

Harry and Ron were about their room that day cleaning Ron's brilliant mess. Apparently, Fred and George had neglected to inform him that the goo wouldn't just end up on Neville and Seamus, but on the entire room as well.

"Well that'll teach you not to trust your brothers again." Harry replied sarcastically as they finished cleaning. Ron scoffed and waved away the last of the goo into the trash. "What go you so peeved anyway?" Ron felt his face flush and he instinctively looked over to his bedside table. Before Ron could say anything Harry walked over.

"Don't touch it!" Ron shouted. Harry raised an eyebrow and pulled out the drawer. Ron felt relieved he had looked in the wrong spot until Harry reached below and opened the cabinet on the bottom. Ron watched as Harry looked through the mess, and immediately Ron's heart dropped when he saw Harry smirk.

"You got mad at them for taking this?" Harry pulled out a snow globe that had the Chudley Cannon's players flying around on the inside. Ron pouted.

"Well you see, I borrowed something from Seamus the other day..." Ron began nervously. He placed a hand on the back of his neck, rubbing it lightly, "And you know how he gets, he decided to joke with me, and found this."

"This is the Christmas gift Hermione gave you, right?" Harry asked, now examining it in his hands. Ron smiled as one of the players knocked up against the glass at Harry.

"Yeah. She engraved it on the back, so they knew it was from her." Ron said softly. Ron noticed Harry staring at him oddly and realized he must've looked like a love sick puppy. I am a love sick puppy. "Seamus had it suspended in mid air, threatening to break it. It was awful, Harry." Ron walked over to Harry and took it from his hands gently. Ron smiled as he wiped the dust off the top, and the players waved at him as if they were all best friends. Even though they were only fake creations of the real players, it made Ron feel like part of the team. It was the best Christmas present he'd ever gotten. Ron placed it on his bedside table and continued to wipe it of its dust. "No point in hiding it now. Besides, I think these guys need some sunlight."

Hermione sat in the library feeling very. very frustrated. It's been two weeks since Ron has been hospitalized, and ever since he's been strange. Today, they had yet another moment during Defense Against the Dark Arts. They were learning about very strong protective spells that could suck the energy from the user if used incorrectly. Hermione had the pleasure of sitting next to Ron during that class, and they had to be partners. They had to feel each other's energy to see who would be a good candidate for performing such spells. Dumbledore had apparently asked Snape to teach the lesson because he particularly loved it. Snape however wasn't too thrilled.

"Weasley, Granger! Go on." He had exclaimed at them then turned to another pair. The minute they grabbed hands she felt a spark go through her entire body. Not just the butterflies, but an actual tingling occurred in her body. Her face must've gotten beat red, because they let go shortly afterwards.

He hadn't even been weird at all about it, Hermione thought, too lost in her thoughts to concentrate, In fact, he was calm. And he was the one to take my hands.

"What you doing there, 'Mione?" Ron's sweet voice came from across from her. She looked up to see him grinning. He nodded towards the book, and laughed. "Having trouble studying for once?" Hermione sneered at him and closed it. She wanted to believe things were changing for them, but he couldn't remember things as well. He still couldn't remember that night, his studying is even worse than it used to be, and to be honest he forgot people's names sometimes, now. Hermione couldn't help but shake off the feeling that the new bond they shared and the cute moments was a side effect, and that he'd go back as soon as this day was over, and remember that they liked to argue. Not flirt.

"No, unlike you." She challenged, "Did you forget where the dorm room was? Is that why you're here?" Hermione realized she sounded very un-Hermione-ish, but she was so hurt. Her minds were playing tricks on her.

What the bloody hell is wrong with her? Ron thought.

"Uhm, no."

"Can't find Lavender?"

"Hermione... what?" Ron was so confused. Why was she bringing up these things that happened weeks ago? Couldn't she see that he was trying to be nice? Did her hearing him call her name in his sleep upset her? It was true. He had heard Lavender's cries for him, and her and Hermione's bickering, and he was truly grateful they had both heard him. "Lavender's been over for weeks! I barely even remember anything we did at all!"

"And there's the problem right there." She snapped and stomped away. Hermione couldn't control herself. All of the emotions were spilling out; hate, love, loyalty, friendship. She was going to ruin it all by the end of the night, but she couldn't stop. She was outside walking to the Great Hall for dinner, when Ron grabbed her arm.

"What's the problem, 'Mione?" It was snowing lightly, and Hermione could see the white flakes fall onto his bright ginger hair.

"You can't remember anything! It's the bloody medicine, and you don't even remember..." She trailed. Remember that night.

"I can remember everything perfectly fine."

"You just said-"

"I know what I said Hermione!" Ron shouted. He looked ten times bigger than he really was at that moment, and his ocean blue eyes were those of a storm. "My mind hasn't been altered by some damn medicine."

"But we like fighting, and teasing, and hurting each other..." Hermione whispered, "And now we actually get alone, and I'm not going to get my hopes up when I know you can't remember what that feels like."

"So you're telling me you enjoy fighting?" Ron asked confusingly. What is up with her today? Through all of Ron's confusion all he could look at was how sad her eyes looked, and her smile was replaced by trembling lips. How badly he wanted to make them stop shaking like that...

"No but at least then I know you're normal!"

"Normal? Why don't you listen to me? God you are so stubborn." With that, Hermione felt the tears pour from her face, and she walked away; walking as quickly as her legs could take her. "No, Hermione! Hermione, please wait!" It didn't take long for him to catch up to her. He stood in front of her and blocked her path. "I didn't mean-"

"Didn't mean it like that, huh?" Hermione scolded, "You tell me I'm stubborn, but your thick skull makes you too oblivious to see how much I love you and-!" Her hand immediately flew to her mouth to cover up her words, but the damage was done. I can't believe I just confessed. Hermione saw Ron's eyes grow wide, and she breathed in deeply. A sudden wave of calmness washed over her; she had finally let everything she'd been hiding for six years go. It was now or never. "That day I went missing and you were poisoned, I was at Hagrid's. I had no where to go, but-but I was miserable watching you and Lavender all the time. I didn't even tell him why I was there. And then, at the hospital and she came to visit you-"

"And I said your name out loud." Ron finished. Hermione wiped her eyes and looked up at him. "And who the bloody hell cares about Lavender? I only said I barely remembered it because it doesn't matter to me anymore. Hell, I barely even remembered what we had done that day when we were together!"

"How did you find out?" She asked quietly, I'm going to kill Ginny.. She ignored his last comment about his ex girlfriend, but smiled deep inside knowing she wasn't a threat any longer.

"I said it myself, didn't I?" He answered with a smirk, "What I meant by you being stubborn is that you won't let yourself to believe that I don't want to fight anymore, and all these decisions I've made have been my own. And God, Hermione, I don't want to make you cry or hurt you because-" Hermione had only one more thing she had to overcome, and if she could do everything else, why couldn't she do this? So before he finished his statement she leaped forward and crashed her lips to his. He immediately wrapped his arms around her waist, and held her tight to his body. The kiss was gentle, but she could feel the passion within the kiss. The longing built up inside for so long had finally been unleashed. Hermione pulled away needing for air, and they touched their foreheads.

Ron's insides leaped for joy as he held her there to his body. Her warm breathe tingled on his face, their lips no longer unknowing of what the others was like, and there was no better feeling. They had always argued to hide their feelings, he was sure of that now. And he knew there would be more arguments to come, but they would be out of love and care, not hurt feelings being unable to be expressed properly. He decided to finish his sentence, to end their last argument ever on a very good note.

"I love you, 'Mione."


End file.
